Little Miracles
by magicalriot
Summary: Sort-of sequel to Christmas Miracles. After being together for two years, Booth and Brennan have some good news... This is a series of one-shots about their life together.
1. Chapter 1

"Merry Christmas, Booth," Brennan murmured in his ear, kissing a line from the side of his face to his mouth. Her partner groaned, pulling tightly on her waist and rolling her over him in their bed. Brennan giggled as Booth kissed her soundly, still seeming half-asleep.

"Merry Christmas, Bones," he muttered back, drawing her close to him and sighing contentedly. "Sleep time," he sighed again, nuzzling his head into her hair.

Brennan smacked him playfully and pulled out of his arms, kneeling on the bed in her flannelette pyjamas. "No, Booth! You have to get up. There's something I want to give you before Parker gets here."  
Booth opened one eye suspiciously, taking in his tousle-haired, bright eyed girlfriend. He rolled onto his back, prying open the other eye and assessing her.

"What's going on, Bones?" he asked curiously. She flushed. He realised that she was nervous. Booth sat up, and kissed her firmly on the lips. "Alright, I'm up. Let's see what this is, shall we?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Brennan grinned with relief and climbed off the bed, waiting for Booth to pull on a sweatshirt before taking his hand and leading him into the lounge room.

Their lounge room, actually. Booth had moved in barely a few months into their now almost two year relationship. It still surprised Brennan how little had actually changed. Sure, they were physically together now, but it had taken barely a week for her to realise that they had been practically dating for years.

But it being official made it way more fun.

Booth collapsed onto the couch, draping one arm across the back as he watched his girlfriend rummage around under the tree.

Taking a steadying breath, Brennan removed a long, slim package from the pile of gifts. Her hands trembled as she returned to sit beside her partner, holding onto the gift for a moment longer, before transferring it into his waiting hands.

Glancing sideways at her, Booth applied more care than he normally would, removing the paper slowly. When one end was undone, Booth reached inside and removed a slender white stick. His eyes began to bulge, and he quickly flipped it over. He gasped loudly, snapping his head around to look at Brennan. "Is this…? A-are you… are we..?"

Brennan nodded once in confirmation, chewing on her lower lip. "I took the test yesterday, I thought this way would be - ."

He cut her off with a searing kiss, gathering her into his arms and holding her tight. He began to laugh, a delighted sound that filled her with warmth. He pulled them both to their feet, and pushed her away for a second to examine her. The wide smile, the flushed skin, tear-filled eyes…

"You're happy?" he demanded.

"Incredibly," she confirmed. His smile grew. Booth laughed again, taking her into his arms and twirling her around.

"Booth!" she exclaimed, laughing delightedly.

He returned her feet to the ground and kissed her again. "We're having a baby," he whispered, holding her tight. "We're having a baby," he repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

'No. Absolutely not.'

'Come on, Bones!'

'What was it about the first four times I said 'no' that made you think this one was less definite?'

'This time there were daffodils.'

'And last time there were roses. And the time before that there was Jazz music. Booth...'

'OK. OK. I have an idea. If I can present a flawless, logical argument, will you reconsider?'

'Perhaps. But, technically, no argument is flawless.'

'Fine! If it is good enough, will you reconsider?'

'Just try me, Booth.'

'What, now? You're not even giving me time to research?'

'What is there to research? According to you, this is all emotional humbo-tumbo with no basis in fact anyway!'

'Mumbo-jumbo, Bones.'

'Does it really matter?'

'Guess not. OK. Here goes. Three points. Point one: I love you, and getting married is a traditional step forward for couples in love. Do you agree to that point?'

'I agree that marriage is an accepted ritual within society, although, personally -.'

'Point two: We are having a child together. Being married would clarify parental rights , and provide that child with a sense of identity, as well as giving each other medical and financial security.'

'Yes, but it would also be possible for us to share legal rights, and if this is about a name, then we don't really need to be married to change - .'

'Point three: I absolutely, 100%, never-going-to-change-my-mind, adore you. I love our baby, and I love our life, and I really, really love you. And you love me. Seeing that you love me, it only follows that you would do things to make me happy. Getting married would make me very, very happy.'

'And if we didn't get married?'

'Well, I still get you forever, don't I? No man could be unhappy if he had that.'

'So, what you are saying is that us getting married is a typical anthropological life marker, would solidify our legal and parental claims, and make you very happy. Is that right?'

'You missed the part where I love you.'

'Yes, but I already knew that...... Yes.'

'Huh, Bones?'

'Yes.'

'Yes, I love you?'

'No. Well, yes, I do love you, but no, that is not the question to which I was... look, Booth, I'll marry you!'

'Gee, Bones, don't do me any favours.'

'I want to. For security and our child and... I want you to be happy. You've done so much for me, and I ...'

'Look, Bones... this is what I want. But only if you want it too.'

'I want to be with you forever, even though that is illogical. I want to give our child a stable, loving environment, the one that we both missed out on. I want... I want to show the world that you're mine. Even if I don't really need a piece of paper to do that, you would prefer it. So, yes. I want to marry you, Booth.'

(At which point my entirely dialogue chapter ends, because kissing is not conducive to writing a scene with such limitations. XOXO)


End file.
